


Conclave

by GORMIE



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GORMIE/pseuds/GORMIE
Summary: So I somewhat have an idea of how the conclave works and just wanted to describe that for you guys since I am not going to have a chapter depicting the actual conclave.





	Conclave

Just so you know: the conclave is NOT a fight to the death and there is no death except for the previous Heda (who either dies of natural causes, war, assassination, etc.)

 

The conclave is a series of tasks. Those tasks range from conclave to conclave. They are never the same or used twice. However, there are always 12 tasks. (One set forth by each clan.) They test the novitiates abilities; physical, mental and emotional. The tasks also test the novitiates on how well they would handle problems and also how intune they are with each clan. 

They are determined to have either passed or failed by a set group of nightbloods (made up of anywhere from 5 to 15 people) from previous conclaves. Said nightbloods cannot show favoritism to a novitiate just because of clan allegiance or relation. 

Favoritism is usually not an issue due to the fact that the nightbloods are all trained to someday beacon the commander and that means to serve all the clans equally. (No, the clans are not all united but the commander still serves all the clans.) 

In order to pass, a novitiate has to complete each task with zero mistakes or mishaps and at least ¾ of the group of nightbloods must agree that they passed each task. Sometimes, all the novitiates pass. Sometimes, only a few pass. Sometimes, only one passes. No matter how many the novitiates pass the tasks, all those that passed are sent out on a hunt.

The hunt is meant to test the novitiates as their own person. Most of them have depended on each other for most of their lives. Most of the time the tasks can weed out those who cannot do things on their own. However, the hunt is set in place to make sure that the novitiate is completely and utterly ready to be Heda. 

The hunt has only four rules. First, they only get a knife. They are allowed to build other weapons from any material they can find in the forest for their hunt, but they cannot use any other premade weapons other than the knife they are given. Second, they have to kill an animal all by themselves. They cannot just find a dead animal and use it. They must kill the animal themselves. Third, they cannot receive any outside help. This includes, but is not limited to, other people, outside weapons, traps (that have not been set by/made by them, etc. Fourth, there is a time limit. They are given rations of food and water for two days. They must be back by sunset of the second day or they do not continue. (They start the hunt at sunrise of the first day.)

Whoever makes it back with animal they killed themselves by sunset of the second day, moves on. 

If there is only one novitiate who makes it to the hunt but said novitiate fails to complete the hunt, then there is a new series of task set forth and the conclave must be redone. 

The last stage of the conclave is a ceremony. The novitiates that made it through the hunt and bright to a temple just outside of Polis. (It is a temple that only nightbloods and a special fleimkepa are allowed to enter. Said fleimkepa is technically the highest fleimkepa, though many don’t realize that they are.) In the temple, the remaining novitiates sit in a circle at the center of the temple around a fire pit that is built in there. They each write their name on a piece of paper. (Just and FYI, they use a pen when writing their names. Any pen found in all the lands is brought to that temple. The pens are used only for this ceremony and the writing of something so important determined by both Heda and the Fleimkepa, but that is a whole different story.) The fleimkepa then collects all the papers and crumpled them up one by one. A fire is lit in the fire pit and the novitiates all link hands in the circle. The fleimkepa then puts a grate over the fire that has all the pieces of crumpled paper in the center. It is left there for approximately one minute and then taken off. Then he un-crumples the papers that are still there. When he find on with the most legible name (meaning least burnt) they are made Heda because “the gods have spoken”. 

There is then ceremony for the new Heda to be made Heda. 

Also, since the other nightbloods live, they are either given one of a few jobs in the Tower and Polis at the request of the new Heda, become fleimkepas, or they go back to their own clans and become leaders and generals and warriors.


End file.
